Dream Dating
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Kim has been having dreams where she is a boy named Ken Possible. What happens when her dreams start taking a weird turn and she sees herself-or himself, for better words-go on dates with some of her friends and enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Commission for ObeliskX

Kim Possible has been having dreams where she is actually a boy named Ken Possible. But what happens when these dreams take a strange turn and she starts dreaming about going on dates with her friends?

Every night for the past week, Kim had been having these weird, vividly realistic dreams where she was of the opposite gender. Her dream's alter ego, Ken Possible, was very similar to her normal, female self, but with a few distinct differences. Ken was a total hunk and very popular, but instead of being a cheerleader, he was the quarterback of the football team. He was still a top-secret agent and his family was the same as always, but his relationships with his friends were quite different, to say the least.

At first, Kim thought nothing of her dreams. After all, dreams were just dreams, right? They didn't have any underlying meaning and she was probably just dreaming of herself as a man because she had been under tons of stress lately. During her dreams, Kim would first enter into them knowing she was dreaming—after all, she wasn't biologically a male!—before gradually slipping further away from reality and simply accepting her dream world as reality until she woke up the next morning. Sometimes it could be fun just to forget about reality and simply enjoy the crazy, fun adventures of her dreams, but other times it could be frightening not knowing what was real and what was fake. Either way, she refused to let herself stress too much about her dreams as she lay her head against the pillow once again, ready for another good night's sleep before her busy day at school tomorrow.

Kim wasn't sure how long she had been resting in bed before she finally fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her beautiful, female body, but once again trapped in the body of her male dream identity, Ken.

"Where am I this time?" Ken mumbled to himself as he glanced around his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees as he stood on a grassy hill underneath the moonlight. Stars dotted the sky as he pulled his varsity jacket tighter around him, the coldness of the autumn breeze even affecting him in his sleep. The grass crunched underneath his black sneakers as he trudged further up the hill, curious and a little nervous as to what his brilliantly creative mind was cooking up this time, but all worries floated away as he caught a glimpse of a familiar face sitting on a picnic blanket just a few feet away from him.

"Monique!" He smiled as he waved to his closest friend. "It's about time I saw you in one of my dreams!"

The tan-skinned girl smiled sweetly at the sound of his voice as she turned around to wave back. "Ken! I'm so glad you came! I was scared you might have gotten lost or something. You're over thirty minutes late."

_Late? Late for what?_ The redhead inwardly asked himself as he took a seat on the picnic blanket beside her. There was a wicker picnic basket sitting on the blanket as a fancy feast was spread around on paper plates before them. There was a salad bowl full of freshly cut lettuce and various chopped vegetables, a grilled steak, a few side dishes like potato salad, and some delicious treats like cookies and brownies for dessert. Whoever had prepared this homecooked meal had clearly put a lot of effort into it.

Monique was shyly blushing as she saw him stare in awe at the delicious food she had expertly prepared for the two of them earlier. "I'm not the greatest cook in the world but I tried to make things I know you liked."

"You made all this?" Ken asked as Monique handed him a plate full of scrumptious food. It looked and smelled heavenly, making his mouth water instantly. "It looks incredible!"

She was relieved to see that he was excited about the selection of food she brought, and she watched him dig in with a huge smile on her face. "I thought you might be tired of eating tacos with Ronnie all the time so I figured you might enjoy a homecooked meal for our date. I wanted to make sure I brought enough greens and protein so you'll be in your best form at the big football game tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you, Ken!"

There were so many things wrong with Monique's statement, and he nearly choked on a piece of steak before quickly swallowing it down with a can of soda. First of all, Monique _never _referred to Ron as Ronnie. Secondly, she mentioned the word _date_. This was a date?!

"Uh, thanks, Monique…I guess," he stuttered, unsure of what to think of all of this. Maybe she didn't mean anything by _date_. It was perfectly normal for two friends of the opposite gender to meet up for things like picnics under the starry sky, so maybe this was just a casual hang-out session like they always did with absolutely zero romantic undertones. Oh, jeez, he could only hope! There was no way he could ever date his best friend or see her as a potential love interest, even if she did look absolutely stunning with her tightly fitted black dress and pair of matching heels. The way her dress accentuated her figure was eye-catching, and he couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at the cleavage that peeked out from the top of her dress.

Wait, no. This wasn't right. He definitely should_ not_ be checking out his best friend like that. Just because he was a guy now didn't automatically mean he was a pervert!

Monique could tell something was wrong as she reached over to lightly touch his shoulder. "Is everything okay, Ken? Did I go too far with the food? Should I have gone with something a little less fancy? Oh, gosh, you probably think I'm trying too hard, don't you?"

She quickly pulled her hand away from him as she nervously tucked a strand of her dark, curly hair behind her ear, biting her lower lip nervously.

Oh no, he was making her upset. He quickly cleared his throat before shaking his head, a forced smile on his handsome face. "No, no, everything is fine, Monique! It's just that I never thought I'd be going on a date with you like this. I'm just a little on edge, is all. But it's not you, I promise."

Monique brought her gaze up to his, a gentle expression on her face. "I'm a little on edge, too. I've had a huge crush on you since the moment I laid eyes on you, but I never thought you'd ever ask me out like this. I've been dreaming of this day for ages, hoping that maybe you would eventually see me as something other than just a friend, and now here we are on a romantic picnic in the middle of Middleton's National Park! It really is like a dream come true. Thank you for asking me here tonight, Ken."

Suddenly, vague memories were slipping into his subconscious mind, reminding him of the events that lea up to this moment. That's right. He remembered asking her out earlier that day at school. He had been crushing on Monique since the day he had met her, captivated by her beauty and impeccable fashion sense, but he had always been worried that she only thought of him as a friend. He had mustered up the courage to finally ask her out since tonight was the night of the Middleton Fall Festival and fireworks would be going off soon. He had known that the best spot to watch the fireworks were on the biggest hill in the park, and he had asked her to prepare a picnic so the two of them could view the fireworks show together without anyone interrupting them.

All his uneasiness started to melt away as he realized that this moment was the exact moment he had been dreaming of for so long. Just him and Monique, alone and away from all their troubles. They had been such close friends so long and got along together so well, so it was only natural that they'd be both physically and romantically drawn together as well.

They spent the evening eating and chatting, and Ken couldn't recall why he had been so nervous to go on a date with Monique in the first place. They were so compatible, so alike in many ways, and their date was flowing perfectly.

"Wow, Monique! I never knew you were such a good cook!" Ken enthused, amazed by the amount of flavor each dish had.

"I spent all day preparing dinner for you," she admitted. "I wanted to make sure it was perfect. And just so you know, you're the first guy I've ever cooked for." She leaned in a little closer to him, a sultry smile pulling up the corners of her lips. "I may have gone on lots of dates with random guys before you, but no one has ever made me feel as strongly as the way I feel for you. I can actually be myself around you, you know? You actually care what I have to say when I talk about clothes and fashion, and you've never once judged me for my interests. You've always liked me for who I really am and never expected me to change, unlike the other scumbags I was with before."

Ken's heart began to flutter inside of his chest as Monique leaned even closer to him. The way the moonlight gleamed down on her face, highlighting her beautiful features, was enough to make him swoon. If he could just lean in a little closer, maybe he could finally do the one thing he had been craving to do since the moment he met her.

Maybe he could finally kiss her.

He was just about to close the distance between them and taste the sweetness of her lips before the first firework shot off into the sky. Bright, vivid sparkles of red and orange decorated the velvet sky, quickly seizing both teens' attentions.

"Oh wow! The show is starting!" Monique said animatedly as she turned her focus away from Ken and up towards the sky where fireworks were now being repeatedly launched above. "Aren't fireworks so beautiful?"

Ken, however, wasn't facing the sky. The only thing that was on his mind was the lovely woman sitting beside him. "You know what's even more beautiful?" He asked before scooting closer to her. Monique was just about to ask what he meant, but Ken was sweeping in, stealing a kiss against her glossy lips before she had any time to speak.

Her lips were so soft and tasted sweetly of her vanilla flavored lip-gloss. He was just about to deepen the kiss, letting his mouth linger on hers, before a loud ringing noise thundered across the sky. Huh, what an odd sound for a firework to make. It kept ringing louder, and louder, and louder, until the world around Ken and Monique started to fade.

Kim quickly bolted upright in her bed, her alarm clock buzzing on her dresser beside her with an ear-splitting screech. She pounded her first on the top of it, silencing it before she slumped back down in bed, breathless and clearly in shock.

So it was a dream. All of it. Everything with her and Monique had been a fantasy. While she was relieved that it wasn't real, she couldn't help but blush brightly as she stared up at the ceiling. "M-Monique is just a friend!" She grumbled to herself as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. "She's cool and really pretty….but I'd never think of her as anything other than a friend. Jeez, what's wrong with me?"

In her dream, Ken had been crushing on her for a long time, and Kim sincerely hoped a part of her hadn't been suppressing an attraction towards her female friend all this time. No way. That was impossible! She was completely straight in every way. There was no way she'd secretly crush on any of her female friends, not even someone as cool and fashionable as Monique!

The redhead forced herself out of bed so she could tackle the day, hoping that was the end of her wild, crazy dreams as Ken Possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Another exciting day of attending school by day and busting crime by night had finally come to a close, and Kim was once again getting ready for bed as she set her alarm for the following alarm. She was exhausted, to say the least, and she hoped she didn't have any more bizarre dreams that interrupted her peaceful sleep.

She turned off the light, snuggled herself up underneath her covers, and closed her eyes before drifting off into a deep, heavy slumber.

When she opened her eyes this time, there were no signs of Monique, romantic candlelit picnics, or fireworks—that was a good sign! Her body, however, was still tall and muscular as she looked down to see she was once again walking around as a male.

Yippee. Another dream as Ken Possible.

This time, he was in his favorite hang-out spot, Bueno Nacho, sitting at his usual booth. He was dressed in his favorite pair of denim jeans, a black t-shirt, and his football Letterman jacket. He wondered what kind of shenanigans he'd encounter in his sleep tonight as he scanned the area for any signs of familiarity and, sure enough, he caught a glimpse of someone with blonde hair heading straight towards him, carrying two trays of tacos and nachos.

The blonde looked very similar to Ron and even wore the same casual outfit he often sported around in, but there was something extremely different about him. His face was slimmer, his hair was longer, and he had something round and bouncy underneath his shirt that jiggled with his movements.

Wait a minute. That wasn't Ron. That couldn't be. That person was female, and the round "bouncy" things under their shirt was a pair of breasts.

Ken tried to quickly look away, but the blonde was headed straight for his booth, and just before she was about to reach her destination, she stepped on a wet, slick patch of flooring and her feet slipped right out from underneath her. The clumsy girl fell right on her posterior with a loud crash as beans, cheese, and taco sauce spilled all over the floor.

With a panicked look, she tried to scramble around and salvage anything she could before pitifully whimpering to herself. "My…My Naco…."

"Hey, are you all right?" Ken couldn't stand to see someone looking so embarrassed and distraught, so he stood up and approached the blonde so he could help clean up the mess she had made on the floor.

The girl looked up at him with sparkling, hazel eyes. "Ken! Thanks a bunch! Gosh, I can be such a major klutz sometimes. Man, I'm completely covered in cheese now. How gross, but oddly delicious!"

So this girl knew him? How strange. Ken was certain he had never met this person before in his life. Just before he was about to ask how she knew who he was, a small, pink creature crawled out from underneath the girl's red t-shirt, licking some of the taco sauce that had accidentally gotten on her cheek.

"Rufus?!" Ken gasped, pointing at the naked mole rat.

Suddenly it all made sense. This was a dream that was taking place in an alternate reality where Ron Stoppable was actually a female named Ronnie Stoppable, and despite the fact both of their genders were reversed in this alternate universe, the two were still very close friends.

Memories of his life in this universe started to piece together inside of his head, just like it had done in the dream with Monique, and Ken was suddenly reminded why both he and Ronnie were here at Bueno Nacho in the first place.

They were on a date.

Ken had been crushing on Ronnie for the past few years, always secretly wishing they could be more than just partners and close friends. Ronnie was just so gorgeous with her long, luscious, golden hair, bright eyes, and bombshell figure. Looks didn't really matter much to Ken, though. The real reason he had been secretly harboring affection for his best friend was because of how much they had in common. No one could make him laugh harder than Ronnie or who enjoyed sitting around and playing video games with him almost as much as he did. Ronnie was trustworthy, dependable, and loyal in every way. He couldn't have asked for a better partner, and now he was finally getting the chance to prove to her that they were destined to be more than just that.

Every day was like an adventure with Ronnie, full of laughter and surprises, and Ken had been so relieved when she accepted his offer to go to Bueno Nacho together, not as friends but as a date. They didn't want to jump into anything super intimate or super romantic just yet to make things awkward, and there was no better place for the two to figure out if they were compatible romantically or not than to go on a date to their favorite restaurant.

As Ken helped the nerdy blonde to her feet, he removed his jacket off his shoulders and handed it to her. "Here, you can wear this so you don't have to worry about the mess you made on your shirt," he offered with a grin.

A soft giggle escaped Ronnie's lips as she slipped it on and zipped it up in the front. "Thanks, KP. I know I can always count on you! But…" Her eyes fell to the floor where most of their dinner had been scattered about. "I was going to surprise you by making an extra epic Naco-style combo for you, but I spilled it everywhere. I really do ruin everything, don't I?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll go buy us some more nachos and maybe some chalupas so we can create a new monstrosity to commemorate our date," Ken said after he finished cleaning up the mess Ronnie had made on the floor. "We'll call it…The Nalupa! We can also grab a burrito make a Naluparitto if we're feeling extra dangerous!"

Ronnie's eyes were sparking with amazement at the young man's brilliant idea. "How come I've never thought of that?! Ken, you're a genius! Don't you think so, too, Rufus?!" The little naked mole-rat couldn't have agreed more as he rubbed his growling tummy in anticipation. Date or not, Rufus was bound to accompany Ronnie wherever she went, but Ken was just happy to be able to spend time together with her like this.

The pair ordered a fresh order of Mexican food before heading back to their usual booth where they tried mixing various foods to create fun and wacky combinations. Their date was full of laughter and jokes as they chatted away as usual, talking about everything and anything, from their favorite TV shows to the upcoming missions they would be going on later than week. No matter what Ronnie and Ken did, it was always full of fun and excitement which was one of the many reasons why Ken enjoyed spending so much time with her.

Although this "date" seemed like every other hangout session that they ever had together, there was something distinctly different. Ken could see Ronnie's cheeks light up into a crimson blush every time their fingers touched when they both reached for a nacho at the same time, and she also seemed a bit more self-conscious about her appearance more so than usual. She kept trying to make sure she didn't have sauce all over her face and that her hair wasn't disheveled or sticking up in any direction. It was kind of cute seeing her a little nervous, but Ken wished she would just relax and enjoy herself.

He liked her just the way she was and there was nothing in the world that could ever change that.

The more he made her laugh, the more Ken found himself falling captive to her irresistible charm. He had never wanted to kiss her more than he did at that moment, but he knew he needed to take things slowly. If he moved too fast, it might make Ronnie feel a bit awkward and out of her comfort zone, and the last thing he wanted to do was jeopardize their friendship by speeding things along too quickly. They had all the time in the world to experiment with their growing romantic interest in each other so there was no point in rushing things.

Ken was just about to reach over to hold Ronnie's hand and tell her just how much she meant to him, but the flashing of a camera from nearby caught his attention. Immediately on alert, Ken's eyes darted around as he hunted for the source of the camera flash.

Behind another booth nearby, Kim could see the top of two heads as brown, spiky hair gave away the culprits' locations. "I should have known!" He grumbled to himself as he slid out from the booth to march over to where the Tweebs were sneakily hiding, trying to take photos of Ken and Ronnie's date.

As he stomped over to where Jim and Twin were snickering devilishly amongst themselves and browsing through the photos they had snapped of the poor, unsuspecting couple, Ken placed both hands on his hips and glared down at the twins. "You little punks! How dare you try to spy on us!" He reached forward and snatched the camera out of Jim's hands, horrified that they had captured photos of Ken making dreamy eyes cross the table from her table.

"Hey! Give that back!" One of the Tweebs shouted as he tried to reach for the camera, but Ken was much taller than the two of them and simply had to hold the camera up and out of reach to keep it safe.

"I can't believe you two! Do Mom and Dad know that you snuck out to follow us tonight?!" The angry redhead snapped, clearly irritated that her date was ruined by their intrusion.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as he turned around to see Ronnie smiling sympathetically at him. "Hey, it's fine. We have nothing to hide. Just give them back their camera. We're not doing anything wrong by being out together like this."

Touched by her words, Ken sighed heavily before lowering his arm, making it so that the Tweebs could easily yank their camera back from their older brother. The younger boys both laughed amongst themselves before making some kissy noises, hoping to embarrass the young couple even further.

"Ronnie and Ken sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ken wanted nothing more than to whack each of the boys on the back of the head with his fist, but Ronnie just shook her head and rolled her eyes before reaching for her date's hand to hold it gently. "Hey, don't let it get to you. Do you want to just go back to my place and watch a movie? They won't be able to follow us there."

It was hard to ignore the Tweebs' incessant laughter and mockery, but Ken nodded. Some peace and quiet in the secluded chambers of Ronnie's bedroom sounded nice. Without the prying eyes of her brothers and other bystanders, maybe he and Ronnie would have an easier time opening up about their true feelings for one another. And who knows, maybe if he was lucky, he could finally steal that kiss he had been dreaming about for all those years.

Ken never got to see just how far their date would go as an alarm sounded off inside of Bueno Nacho. Incredibly loud and annoying, Ken wondered if someone had accidentally set off one of the emergency exit doors, but soon his surroundings were melting away as he opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his bedroom above him.

Kim reached over to turn off her alarm before noticing her arms were back to their usual slimness and her chest was no longer flat and muscular. She was no longer Ken Possible, and the whole fiasco with Ronnie and the Tweebs had all been nothing but a dream.

A weird, insane, and wacky dream!

Kim's heart was slamming against her ribcage as she sat up in bed, a disgruntled expression on her face as she scratched the back of her head. "Th…That was so weird! Ron as a girl?!_ Nooooooooo_ thank you!" She said to herself as she threw her legs over the side of her bed, attempting to start her day.

"No way…I can't believe I dreamed that! Ron and I actually going on a date is absolutely crazy!" She couldn't stop blushing as she tried to purge the image of them holding hands from her head. She was so relieved she had woken up when she did since they might have even kissed at one point; that was a scene Kim never wanted to picture!

She could hardly believe that she had such a strong attraction to her best friend in her dream. Ron was her best friend and nothing more, and to think she'd ever actually ask him out on a date was impossible! He was not her boyfriend—or girlfriend, heaven forbid-and she never wanted to be romantically involved with him in any sense. That dream was way too weird, and she wanted nothing more than to just forget it ever happened.

"He is not my boyfriend and he will never be!" She grumbled to herself as she tied her shoes before walking out the door.

Ugh, how was she going to be able to look at Ron in the face today and not think of her crazy dream? Today was definitely going to be awkward!


	3. Chapter 3

Kim had somehow managed to avoid Ron for most of the day. She had a feeling that facing him would be difficult since it was hard for her to shake off the memories of her extremely vivid dream, but she evaded him in the hallways of school and declined his request to hang out at Bueno Nacho after school. She had simply told him she was feeling a bit under the weather, and luckily the airhead didn't see through her lies and instead accepted her excuse without pressuring her.

Hours passed and it was soon time for Kim to go to bed once more. Hopefully, she wouldn't dream of Ronnie again, or even Monique, and could have a normal dream about her normal life as a girl and not as Ken Possible. At this point, Kim wouldn't have even minded dreaming of having detention if it meant she could get away from all her crazy, hypothetical romantic situations with her friends.

Unfortunately, luck just wasn't on her side and Kim was once again dreaming of herself as a man, only nothing could have prepared her for what was in store tonight.

Ken was walking up to the Middleton Movie Theater wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants and a tightly fitted white T-shirt underneath his football varsity jacket. It looked like your average Friday night at the theater as customers lined up outside the ticket box, waiting to snag their tickets for the eight o'clock showing.

At first, Ken wasn't sure why he was there. Had he agreed to meet up with someone?

_Oh, no, don't tell me I'm about to go on another date with another friend of mine…_

Before Ken could wrack his brain trying to recall why he was here or who he was planning on meeting up with, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was that wanted his attention, and a pair of intense, emerald eyes stared back at him, making his stomach sink.

"Sh-Shego?!"

Ken would have recognized that dark hair and pale skin from anywhere. Shego was standing there dressed in casual clothes—a green, long sleeve sweater and a sexy black mini skirt—with an unpleasant scowl on her face. It was clear that she wasn't happy to be there, and Ken was immediately on the defensive as he balled up his fists at his sides and crouched down on his knees, ready to fight should the young woman strike first.

As much as Shego would have loved to have a throw down and beat his handsome face into a bloody pulp, she was there for a specific reason and it wasn't to fight. "Relax, cupcake. I already told you I'm not here to fight. I'm done with Dr. Drakken and I'm legitimately here to make a truce with you and be your friend. I thought we had already cleared everything up earlier today? You can lower your fists and calm down."

Ken's muscles relaxed a bit as he cocked a brow up at the pretty woman standing before him. She held up her hands in defense and turned around to show him that she didn't have any weapons on her, and he was suddenly reminded of why the two were there in the first place.

Shego had approached him earlier that day after school, not to fight but to talk.

"_Dr. Drakken fired me_," she had told him. "_He was fed up with me because I haven't beaten you yet, so he said he no longer needed me to work with him. Basically, what that means is_ _that I'm no longer his little puppet and I have no qualms with you. I serve him no more, and in fact, I want to get revenge on him for ruining my life. So what do you say we put our differences aside and work together from now on? I'm not one of the bad guys anymore and I'd like to help you take Dr. Drakken down once and for all_."

Ken hadn't been convinced Shego was telling the truth. After all, she had pulled stunts like this before where she pretended to be one of his allies but was still working for Dr. Krakken behind the scenes. He knew he shouldn't trust her—she was a lying, conniving, untrustworthy witch—but Ken just couldn't say no to her. Despite his gut screaming at him that this was a trap, he had told her that he would give her a chance. They had agreed that they would try to get to know each other better and hang out in public a few times before partnering up, and going to the movies together was a great way to start. Neither party was very happy about attempting to get along despite years of intense rivalry, but if Shego was willing to give it a shot and put their differences aside, then so he was he…As long as she didn't try anything sneaky!

"So what kind of movie do you want to see?" Shego asked as she pulled out her wallet. "Please don't suggest a romantic comedy. I might throw up."

Ken held up his hand, refusing to her accept her money as they got up to the front of the line. "Two tickets to see _Action Fighters III_." The redhead paid for both of their tickets, and instead of being grateful that she didn't have to buy her own, it only further irritated her.

"I could have bought my own, you know," she scoffed. "This _isn_'t a date. It's just two people coming together so they can eventually defeat their common enemy. Got it?!"

"You could have just said thank you," Ken sneered back, annoyed by her prissy attitude as they walked inside the theater. Seeing as how they were both incredibly good-looking, they had caught the eye of several other customers. People were blown away by Ken's tall, athletic build and Shego's supermodel figure, and it wasn't surprising that they were being whispered about behind their backs.

"Hey, did you see that really attractive couple?" One girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah! That guy is _soooo _hot! No wonder he has such a pretty girlfriend!" The other girl responded back with a tiny giggle.

Hearing people talk about them and assume they were a couple irritated both Ken and Shego, and the raven-haired beauty folded her arms over her chest and clicked her tongue in disgust. "I can't believe people think I'd actually go on a date with you. This is just business. Strictly business."

Ken rolled his eyes. He didn't like Shego and her abrasive personality very much, but he did wish she would lighten up a bit. She was the one to suggest they go to the movies together that night to try and be friends, so why did she have to complain about it every few minutes? "Why don't you go find our seats? I'll get us a popcorn and some drinks," he suggested, needing a break from her and her nasty attitude for a minute.

"Fine. Whatever," Shego snorted as she turned on her heels and headed in the direction of their movie. When Ken was finally out of earshot, she pulled out her phone from her bag and sent a quick text to none other than Dr. Drakken himself.

"_I can't believe you put me up to this! Going on a date with Ken Possible of all people?! You better be sure this will work!_" She texted as she angrily stomped down the aisles of the theater, trying to locate their seats. As soon as she found them, her phone buzzed and she hurriedly read the message her boss texted her.

"_All you have to do is pretend to be his friend long enough to plant the chip on the back of his neck. Just lightly place the chip on his skin and it will act as a tracker and let us listen in on all of his conversations. We'll be able to learn all about his future plans and we'll always be one step ahead of him! So quit your complaining, keep pretending to be nice, and get the chip on him by the end of the night!" _

All of this was a lot easier said than done. Shego had a feeling Ken was already suspicious that this was all a trap; he was more clever than what Dr. Drakken anticipated. If Ken figured out the real reason Shego had invited him out was to plant a secret chip on him, their plan would be foiled and they would have to come up with another way of taking down Ken Possible.

Shego shoved her phone in her bag just as Ken was walking up with a bag of popcorn and a tray of drinks in his hands. He took a seat beside her, handed her one of the sodas, and stared at the large screen in front of him, waiting for the film to begin.

It was so weird being out with Shego, but Ken was smarter than to think she didn't have ulterior motives. She might have been pretending to be his friend, hoping to coax more information about him to relay to Dr. Drakken later, but he had naively chosen to give her the benefit of the doubt. He hoped this wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass later since he should have known better than to trust Shego, but as long as his guard was up, what was the harm in going to the movies with her?

They sat in silence as the film began to roll, both quietly sipping their drinks and munching on popcorn. A faint buzzing in Shego's purse distracted Ken from the movie, and he watched her reach over and hurriedly answer a text. At first, he thought nothing of it. She's a teenage girl who couldn't spend more than five minutes away from her big. Big deal, all teenagers were like that.

It then occurred to him that Shego wasn't an ordinary teenager at all, and she had even said so herself before that she didn't have any friends, so who on Earth could she be talking to?

It was clear she didn't understand proper etiquette of going to the movies, and Ken gently nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, put your phone away. You're distracting others from the movie."

Shego tried to hastily hide her phone from the redhead's view, determined to not let him see who it was she had been texting, which only made Ken more suspicious. She did, however, heed his advice and put her phone away, and suddenly her whole demeaner changed.

With her hands no longer kept to herself, Shego was snuggling up to the redhead, being way too affectionate for someone who had always made it clear how much she hated Ken. Her unexpected display of affection caught him off guard, and Ken found himself blushing. He had never particularly cared for Shego since, after all, they were mortal enemies and she had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. And yet, there was no denying she was absolutely gorgeous in every way. From her piercing jade eyes to her curvy figure, she was extremely breath-taking, so being this close to make her was making the teenage boy all flustered.

"W-What are you doing, Shego?" He asked as her hands started caressing his chest over his shirt. She was tracing circles over his muscles with the tips of her finger, an alluring smirk on her face that was illuminated by the bright scenes from the giant movie screen.

"Just enjoying my time with you," the young woman replied in a sweet, sultry voice as she leaned in even closer to Ken. Her round breasts were rubbing up against his arm and he felt his heart leaping inside of his chest. She was acting strange, too strange, and he was seconds away from leaping out of his chair and getting out of there. This was so uncomfortable and awkward, and his mind was racing as he felt her hands trail up towards the back of his neck.

"Just relax, babe. I want you to enjoy this," Shego whispered, her hot breath ghosting against his cheek. "I know you think I'm pretty hot. Why don't we have a little fun during the movie? Come on, it's not like anyone is watching. I know you want me to touch you." One her hands was massaging his shoulder in attempts to get him to loosen up, but Ken was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

Her hands were playing with the thick hair on the back of her head, fingertips lightly brushing up against the nape of his neck, and he finally snapped. Unable to take anymore of her flirting, he turned around and snatched up her wrist in his hand to push her away from him. "You shouldn't touch people without permission, you know! You're moving too fast!" He snapped, irritated that she was boldly attempting to seduce him in a public place. He knew that she was toying with him and he couldn't stand it.

With her wrist secured tightly in his grasp, Ken noticed something small and silver stuck to her index finger. He leaned in close to inspect it and saw that she had a small microchip on her finger, the kind that you're supposed to stick to something, or someone, to record things in secret.

Shego quickly jerked her hand back, an angry grimace on her face, and Ken finally realized what all this was about. She hadn't wanted to go on a date with him. No, this was all a trick! It was all some ploy so she could plant this chip on him without him knowing so she and Dr. Drakken could spy on him!

"You lied to me!" Ken shouted as he jumped up from his seat, not even caring that a few people sitting in the rows behind him were demanding he sit back down or get out of the way. "How dare you trick me like that! I can't believe I thought you were a changed person! Lying and deceiving me?! You're the worst! I should have never agreed to come on a date with you!"

Shego chuckled under her breath, shaking her head. "Oh yeah? Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. As if I'd _ever _willingly ask you on a date!" She jumped up from her seat and did a somersault in the air, landing gracefully on her feet a few feet away. "One day I _will _defeat you and make you beg for mercy!"

The two of them were just about to engage in a heated battle as her hands began to glow a neon green. But just before Ken was about to strike, Shego was quickly running out of the theater, fleeing the scene.

Her plan to install a microchip on Ken had failed and there was no point in hanging around that place any longer. Before Ken could prevent her from escaping, Shego was gone and out of sight, leaving a very furious Ken to attempt to chase after her.

The dream soon ended and his reality began to fade away as Kim's clock began to sound off beside her bed, signaling it was time to wake up.

"A-Another dream?!" Kim groaned loudly, exasperated that she actually dreamed about Shego, of all people, this time. She slammed her fist over her clock, silencing it, before burying her head back under her pillow.

"Oh, god, why did I have to dream about Shego of all people?! I mean, I know in the dream she was just trying to trick me, but I would _never _say yes to going on a date with her! Why is dream me so gullible?! Shego is the bad guy and she always will be!" The teenager girl grumbled to herself as she forced herself out of bed.

She wondered if she should talk to someone about her crazy dreams. At this point, she feared they would never end. She'd make herself sick if she ever dreamed of going on another date with Shego!


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming about Shego, her most dreaded rival, had put Kim in a bad mood all day. She couldn't stop thinking about how the young woman had been rubbing on her—well, _Ken, _for better words—in the movies and how seductive she was acting. It was horrifying, to say the least, and Kim was certain no dream would ever turn out as awful as that one!

As she got ready to crawl into bed that night, she hoped that maybe her dreams as Ken Possible going on dates with all the other women in his life were finally over. After all, nothing could be worse than Shego so maybe now she would finally be free from it all.

With her blankets wrapped snuggly around her body, Kim drifted off into sleep once more, only to open her eyes and see that she was once again a boy.

She was once again Ken Possible, only this time things were _even worse_

He was standing next to the one person he loathed more than Shego, the one person who was even bigger enemy than Dr. Drakken himself.

"_BONNIE?!_" Ken shouted upon seeing the face of the popular brunette staring back at him. She was wearing a hot pink sexy dress that was cut low in the front while the fabric around the knees was cut way too high, showing off her long legs and all of her sensual curves.

"I'm not happy about this any more than you, Possible, but a bet is a bet. Just don't cause a scene, okay?! This is humiliating enough as it is!" The preppy cheerleader snapped back as she reached over to adjust the boutonniere on the front of Ken's black jacket.

He looked down to see that was he was dressed in some really expensive formal attire, like a tuxedo, before noticing he was standing in the hallways of his school. Was this the Homecoming Dance? Oh, no way. There was _no way _he would have _ever _agreed to take Bonnie to the Homecoming Dance, not in a million years!

"I hate all of your stupid football teammates," Bonnie grumbled as she continued to fiddle with the flower on his jacket, making sure it was perfectly straight before they entered the gymnasium where all of their classmates were waiting. "It's all their fault. If I hadn't have made that stupid bet with them that the cheerleaders would win the Annual Cheer Championship, I wouldn't have to come to the dance with someone as lame as you. I can't imagine there being a worse date than Ken Possible!"

Wait, so that's what all this was about? She made a bet to his fellow teammates and lost, so now he was dragged into all this mess? "You could have just said no," he snorted before swatting her hands away, not liking that she was getting too close with him.

"A bet's a bet," she replied sharply. "I'd never be able to show my face around school again if I didn't comply."

Ken scratched the back of his head, clearly not happy that he had been looped into this silly game as well. He didn't care if the cheerleaders lost their annual competition or not; he was a football player and their silly games had nothing to do with him. He would have much rather gone to the dance with Monique, or even Ronnie. He'd take _anyone _over Bonnie, even Shego!

Being the quarterback of the football team, Ken and Bonnie often had to share the field during practice. She was always bullying him, making fun of his clothes or the way he talked, and he couldn't stand why she was always on his case about everything. Why couldn't she just mind her own business or find someone else to bother?

"Whatever, Bonnie," Ken sighed, giving up. It was too late to go home now. The sooner they walked into the dance and showed their faces, the sooner he could get home. If the consequences for her losing the bet was for her and Ken to go to the dance together, then it didn't matter how long they stayed. Hell, maybe they didn't even have to talk to each other for most of the night or even dance.

"We have to make it look convincing, though," Bonnie insisted as she reached for Ken's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers as she cuddled up close to him. "Don't screw this up, okay, Possible? I'm not going to be the laughing stock of our school if it turns out you can't dance!"

She lead the way, dragging poor Ken with her into the gymnasium where loud, pop music was blasting over the stereo system and balloons and streamers decorated every corner of the hall. Almost the entire school was present, from freshmen to seniors, and they were all laughing, dancing, drinking punch, and having the time of their lives. Ken was a little jealous they were all able to let loose and enjoy dancing the evening away with all their closest friends while he was stuck with the biggest brat in the entire school.

Bonnie was looking around for her fellow cheerleaders, and when she finally spotted them, she gave them a wave before elbowing Ken roughly in his gut. "Don't just stand there. Go get me some punch or something!"

"Yes, your highness," Ken sneered sarcastically. He hated being bossed around by her but there was little he could do about it. With a heavy sigh, he left Bonnie's side to get her a drink so she could chat with her girlfriends for a bit.

Ugh, this was awful. The worst night ever. He didn't think he could stomach being around Bonnie for more than five minutes at a time, let alone an entire evening with her. There had to be a way he could get out of this! There had to be something he could do to make Bonnie want to go home and leave early so he wouldn't have to subjugate himself to her presence all night long.

Just as he was glancing around the dance hall, desperately trying to come up with a plan, he caught a glimpse of two familiar kids loitering by the snack table. That was strange, he thought to himself. Only high schoolers should have been permitted to attend this dance. Curiosity got the better of him and he approached the two children, but upon further investigation, he realized that those weren't just two random kids—they were his own brothers, the Tweebs!

"Jim! Tim!" Ken hissed as he came up behind them, a disapproving look on his face. "What are you two doing here?! You know this dance is off limits to kids!"

Caught red-handed, the twins exchanged glances at each other before looking back to their older brother. "Don't you remember? Mom and Dad are chaperones here. They couldn't find a babysitter so they had to bring us along with them," Jim explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah," Tim agreed. "As long as we stay out of trouble, the principal said it was fine."

Great. Just great. As if this night couldn't get any worse! Not only did he have to attend this dance with bonnie, but his entire family was here as well! Knowing the Tweebs, they were bound to cause mischief with one of their pranks. The last thing he needed was for them to cause a big scene and mess up the whole dance.

Actually…Yes. Yes, that was _exactly _what he needed!

"Hey guys…Can you do me a favor?" Ken asked as he knelt down on one knee until he was eye-level with the twins. "I'll give you each twenty-bucks if you do me a real solid. Can you two maybe play a prank on Bonnie? You see, she lost a bet and dragged me to this dance as her date against her will, so now I'm stuck here and I can't have fun. What do you say?"

The Tweebs looked at each other, grinning diabolically as they rubbed their hands together like mad scientists. "Well," Jim said. "We were _actually _going to play a prank on everyone. You see we have these little tablets we were going to put in people's drinks…"

Tim laughed under his breath. "And if you drink it, it causes a big puff of smoke to come out, kinda like a mini explosion, and it will turn your hair and clothes funny colors if the smoke touches you! It's harmless so it won't hurt you or kill you if you inhale it, but it does dye things funny colors."

Ken grimaced, sickened by the kinds of evil plans the Tweebs often came up with. "You guys were seriously going to ruin people's nights by messing up their hair and clothes after they paid a lot of money to look nice for tonight? You two are the worst."

"_Welllllllllllllllll_," Jim smirked, "We were mostly going to do it to you and Ronnie since we thought you two were going together."

"But since you're not," Tim chimed in, "We'll give you one of the tablets to put in Bonnie's drink. I'm sure it will ruin her night completely!"

It was a horrible plan, Ken had to admit, and downright cruel. He always hated when his brothers played heartless jokes on him and other people like this, but for the first time in his life, he was actually desperate enough to call upon their assistance. If anyone deserved to have their evening ruined, it was Bonnie!

"All right, give it here. I'll pay you guys when I get home _if _it works," Ken nodded as he accepted the small tablet from the Tweebs. He quickly approached the punch bowl and fixed his date a drink before sliding one of the tablets into her drink. Worried that the explosion might go off prematurely, he hurried back over to where Bonnie was impatiently waiting for him.

"Gosh, Possible, could you have taken any longer?" The pretty brunette rolled her eyes, snatching the small cup out of Ken's hands. "You're so lame. I can't believe I'm stuck here with a loser like you. You're so dumb, you probably got lost on your way to the punch bowl."

Her fellow cheerleaders were standing behind her, giggling in unison as she mocked Ken. The nastier she was to him, the more excited he grew about getting his impending revenge. He watched with anticipation as she took a sip of her drink, and as if on cue, a puff of bright green smoke exploded in her face. The fowl stench of the heavy smog hit her in the face, and she dropped her cup and started coughing uncontrollably as she was shrouded in a veil of smoke

"Wh-What?! What is going on?!" Bonnie panicked as she tried to wave the smoke away. It dispersed a few moments later, and everyone around her gasped and started laughing at what she looked like when the fog cleared up.

Bonnie's straight, brown hair was now a hideous color of neon green, and to make matters worse, the strands of her hair were now sticking up every direction. Her hot pink dress matched the color of her hair, and there were even blotches of green all over her face and arms.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" She shrieked in horror as she looked down at herself. One of her friends quickly pulled out a compact mirror to show Bonnie the damage, and the preppy snob nearly fainted in humiliation over her hideous appearance before jabbing an accusatory finger at Ken.

"This was all your doing, wasn't it?! How dare you ruin my hair and my clothes!" She snarled viciously as she trembled with rage. "I will get you back for this, Ken Possible! Just you wait! I'll make you pay for this!"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Ken grinned, not afraid of anything Bonnie could do to him. He had put up with her bullying for years and was learning to ignore it. Whatever plan she could come up with to get him back for turning her green, he was confident he could handle it.

The angry cheerleader took a step towards him, shooting him the coldest of glares. "It's clear that you hate me, so the only way I can get revenge is to make you go on more dates with me! I'll make it so that you can never get rid of me no matter hard you try!"

Ken turned pale. _Wh-What?! More dates with Bonnie?!_

"You heard me, Possible! I'm going to become your girlfriend and force you to spend every waking moment with me! Just wait and see!" She sneered before sharply turning on her heels, leaving the baffled teen to be standing in terror on the dance floor.

Oh, no. This couldn't be happening! There was no way he could handle having more dates with Bonnie! Having her as his girlfriend would be like Hell on earth, a fate worse than death, and he felt himself on the verge of being sick.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEVER WANT TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE WITH BONNIE AGAIN!" He shouted loudly in the school auditorium, drawing the attention of everyone around him before their faces and voices began to fade away.

In real life, Kim had shouted the exact same thing as she forced herself awake. She bolted upright in bed, and having broken out into a cold sweat, she was panting heavily with a look of dread on her face.

"Bonnie?! I dreamed I went on a date with _Bonnie?!_" She gasped, still trying to wrap her head around how her brain had conjured up such a horrific idea."Ew! Ew! Ew! EWWWWWWWWW! I can't believe I dreamed that I was going on a date to the dance with Bonnie!" She angrily punched her pillow before bringing it to her face and letting out a muffled scream.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Bonnie is the absolute worst! I'd never agree to go to the Homecoming Dance with her! No way, no how! I wouldn't have cared if she lost a bet or not! I'd rather choke and die than go on a date with her!"

With a bright blush staining her cheeks, Kim reluctantly got ready for school and headed out shortly after, trying her best to forget all about her horrific dream with Bonnie.


End file.
